Blame the Sugary Coffee with Milk
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: One day at the Circus' Research Tower, a certain doctor is working non-stop thanks to his researches and the paper works that has been piling on top of his work desk. What will happen when someone tries to put him into sleep? Read and review.


Hello everyone. I came back from being busy :) Also, this means that I will post another story. This time, this is a request from a friend of mine and I plan to post this as a gift to her. Another thing, I hope you guys would like this story and won't critic as much as possible. This is going to be my first time writing about this fandom and the pair in it. Please go easy on me. :) Well, I should do my disclaimers now and some warnings ^_^

Title: Blame The Sugary Coffee with Milk.

Rated: T

Pairing: HiratoxAkari

Disclaimers: I don't own Karneval or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Possible OOC and possible grammatical errors.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

One day at the Circus' Research Tower, a certain doctor is working non-stop thanks to his researches and the paper works that has been piling on top of his work desk.

Akari has been sighing and massaging his forehead for who knows how long. Our dear doctor here haven't had enough sleep for the past 2 weeks due to work and he really, really wanted to relax but he couldn`t. He's too stubborn and prideful to relax, even if it's only just for a minute.

Akari already have eye bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. His complexion doesn't look good either.

Yogi and Nai, who visited the research tower for check ups, told him to get some rest. Even Gareki, the brat who always says "It's none of my business" all the time, told the elder to get some rest for the heck of it. Thinking about it makes Akari want to slam his head on the wall. But of course he wouldn't do that. He has pride, remember?

Akari thought about it for a while before sighing in defeat.

He went to the couch and was about to get some rest when a certain brunet came in. And of course, that made Akari get so worked up.

"Good afternoon, Akari-san." Hirato said calmly.

"Get out!" Akari yelled the brunet.

"Oh? Why getting so worked up, Akari-san?" Hirato said as Akari glared at the brunet.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Akari yelled at Hirato again.

"But Akari-san, I need to give you a report regarding something. If you don't want to know about it then I will take my leave now," said Hirato, still using a calm voice.

Akari became silent at the moment.

Hirato was amused and just smiled, knowing that the elder wanted to know what was the report all about.

But his amusement was replaced by a frown on his face when he saw Akari having eyebags under his eyes.

Akari noticed Hirato staring at him and gave him a "what-are-you-staring-at?" look.

Hirato just shook his head and asked Akari if he wanted some coffee.

Akari sighed and sat down on the couch and answered the brunet that he wanted one.

Hirato just smiled and went to the counter where the coffee maker was placed.

While Hirato was at the coffee maker making coffee, Akari just sat there, massaging his forehead for the upcoming headache.

There was silence that surrounded the place after that.

That was until someone placed something on the table.

Akari looked up and saw Hirato placed a cup of coffee in front of him while holding another cup of coffee in his other hand.

Hirato looked back at Akari with a smile or more like a smirk that made Akari twitched in irritation.

"Can we discussed about the report and get over with it and leave?" Akari asked Hirato who calmly sat down on the couch on the other side of the table while Akari was massaging his forehead.

Hirato just smiled and started discussing about his report to the SSS rank personnel.

Hirato smirked when he saw Akari drank the coffee that he gave him.

* * *

After an hour or 2 in discussing about the report, Hirato saw Akari yawning for the nth time..

'It must be the side-effect of the drink.' Hirato thought calmly.

"Akari-san, you can get some rest if you're tired. We have a meeting tomorrow." Hirato stated calmly.

"Mind your own business, I'm not tired. Also, the discussion is over, get out now." Akari said and glared at Hirato after that.

"You should get some rest. You have eye bags under your eyes and your complexion doesn't look good either. You need to get some rest." Hirato reminded him about that like a mother.

"It has nothing to do with yo-!" Akari was interrupted when Hirato stood up and was now staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Akari glared, "What?"

"About what you said, it seems like you are wrong, Akari-san. It has something to do with me. After all, you are an important ally and a SSS rank. Of course, I will get worried."

Akari just glared at Hirato without any hesitation but soon replaced by a yawn.

Hirato smiled and said, "You should get some rest."

Hirato left after that, leaving Akari who lay down on the couch.

After a while, Hirato came back with a blanket on his hand and saw Akari fell asleep.

Hirato just smiled and went to Akari and was about to place the blanket on top of Akari's body when he saw the latter looking at him with a tired expression.

'How cute.' Hirato thought while chuckling in the process.

Hirato placed the blanket then he turned around and was about to leave when a hand stopped him.

Hirato turned his head to see Akari who looked at him with an expression he couldn't pointed out.

"Is there something wrong, Akari-san?" Hirato asked the SSS-rank personnel calmly

Akari's other hand reached onto Hirato's necktie and pulled it, along with Hirato who lost his balance.

Hirato felt something warm onto his lips. He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed it. He looked down to see that Akari was kissing him.

And that made Hirato shown an expression which considered as surprise.

Hirato didn't move when he felt that the SSS rank personnel pulled away from the kiss and was now looking at him with dangerous eyes.

Hirato was only staring at the doctor before asking the said doctor, "Is there something wrong, Akari-san?"

"How dare you put white sugar and milk in my coffee..." Akari growled.

"To make you fall asleep. You're tired and needed some rest, Akari-san." Hirato stated calmly.

"So? It doesn't mean you have to mix those two in my coffee. I pretty much understand the milk but sugar?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction. But I didn't expect you to kiss me, Akari-san." Hirato answered calmly.

And that answer made the SSS rank personnel twitched in annoyance.

"Blame the sugary coffee with milk that you gave me. It's too sweet for my liking."

"Just admit that you like the kiss, Akari-san."

"No, I never like the kiss. Now get out!"

Hirato chuckled and left the room, leaving Akari who was blushing slightly. It is either in embarrassment or in annoyance.

Due to Akari's annoyance, he didn't hear a scream from a certain someone outside.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Nah, not yet. Here's some omake for you guys :)

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

OMAKE:

Yogi, Gareki and Nai were Gareki and Nai were walking along the hallway towards Akari's office. They were asked by Ryoushi to go and asked Akari if he can examine Yogi and Nai. Gareki was only tagging along because he was worried about Nai. Gareki won't admit that he was also worried about Yogi.

When they reached Akari's office, they noticed that the door was open. Yogi didn't knock and just opened the door slowly to peak on what Akari was doing.

Gareki followed suit because he was curious and now was searching for a certain blonde.

While Yogi and Gareki were searching for Akari (more like stalking), Nai just stood there, tilting his head in confusion about Gareki and Yogi's actions.

'Are they playing hide and seek?'

Nai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yogi gasped. Nai looked at Yogi and asked what was wrong. But before he could get an answer, he heard Gareki muttered something which is not good for him.

A few seconds later, Nai saw Gareki stood up and went to him. Before he could asked what was wrong, Gareki pulled him at the side and unconsciously hugged him.

Yogi on the other hand, just crawled backwards until his back hit the wall.

Guess what?

Hirato came out and was now looking at Yogi with an unreadable expression. Yogi was now looking at Hirato with a pleading look that somehow says "please don't kill me" look or something along the lines.

While Yogi was on his end, Nai and Gareki were just standing on the right side, watching Yogi silently.

Both Nai and Gareki were too focused on Yogi that they didn't saw Hirato's glasses glint. It's either in amusement or mischievousness.

And that glint made Yogi got up from his feet and ran for his live, accidentally shouting,

"HIRATO-SAN AND AKARI-SAN ARE DATING!"

Nai looked up at Gareki and tilted his head in question. Gareki only slapped his forehead with his palm while muttering something like "what an idiot".

Hirato glanced at Nai and Gareki and they froze on the spot when they saw his lips twitched upward. Hirato was smiling. A smile that has a hidden message in it, "You didn't hear anything".

Nai tilted his head in confusion but was more confused when Gareki lifted him up and carried him like a sack of rice and ran away from Hirato.

When Nai and Gareki were gone, Hirato sighed and then smirked in amusement.

'I can't wait to see Akari-san's reaction sooner or later.' Hirato thought before walking away to who knows where.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Akari woke up in a rather good mood. He walked along the hallway and was about to go to the meeting when he noticed that two nurses were whispering to each other.

"Eh? Is Akari-sensei really dating Hirato-san?"

"Yes, I heard it from the other nurses here. They said that someone saw the two of them together in Akari-sensei's office."

"Really? But they always in each others' throats, right?"

"Yes, but we can tell that it might be an act. By the way, before coming here, I heard that they heard Yogi-san shouted that Hirato-san and Akari-sensei were dating."

"Eh? Yogi-san really did that? Hope he will be okay today. But I had to admit, they look perfect together."

"I agree with you."

And the rest, these two nurses were squealing like there's no tomorrow and of course, this made Akari twitched in irritation before walking away.

What the two nurses and the doctor didn't know was that Gareki heard it all.

"Yogi, you are an idiot. Now look what have you done." Gareki muttered, knowing that Akari already had something in mind. Gareki sighed before going back to his and Nai's room to wake the latter up.

* * *

During the meeting, Akari noticed that Tsukitachi kept glancing at him. Akari just twitched at it. What he didn't know was that Hirato was also glancing at him. It's due to amusement.

After the meeting, Akari was walking when Tsukitachi confronted him. Akari asked what he wants and Tsukitachi just grinned before saying,

"Akari-chan, is it true that you are dating Hirato?"

"No, those are just rumors so leave me alone."

"But Akari-chan, I heard it from Yogi since he saw you two kissing yesterday."

Akari twitched before walking away, ignoring Tsukitachi in the process.

* * *

After a few hours later, everyone at the research tower, including the first and second ship crew heard a scream from a certain blonde idiot who was in a certain doctor's office.

Everyone in the place sighed except for Nai who tilted his and Hirato who smirked.

* * *

A/N: Done. I don't really know how to end it but I just end it.

Also, tell me if it's good or not by reviewing. Please go easy on me ^_^

Btw, this is my first time typing HiratoxAkari so I don't really have a clue on what to type. Also, I would like to thank to those who read my stories so far. I really appreciate it,

That's all and have a good day/night.

PS. I don't know why I thought of this plot. Hope it's not weird *sweat drops*

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
